Rocket
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "This is so stupid," he said and she agreed with a "yeah" even though she thought it was the most content she felt in days. She felt stupid for her to play along, though, pretend she found it foolish. She always told herself that it would be terrible day the one where she would lie to please a boy. Just a team 7 fic with slightly sasusaku! One-shot


**declaimer : I do not own naruto or their charecters**

"This is so stupid," he said and she agreed with a "yeah" even though she thought it was the most content she felt in days. She_ felt_ stupid for her to play along, though, pretend she found it foolish. She always told herself that it would be terrible day the one where she would lie to please a boy. What she hadn't expected was that it actually would happen even though she swore to herself it never would.

"What can we ever learn from flying kites?" Sasuke asked annoyed as he sat at a grassy hill, his kite tide around one leg as he took in the strong winds with closed eyes. "This won't make us better Nija."

Sakura bit her lip, holding in a concurrence. She looked up, hoping the setting sun and blushing skies would provide an answer. _Words_, she begged. _Please. _

"I don't know," she said, not knowing if the words were loud enough. "They're like rockets."

But when all she heard was silence she felt something inside of her boil. She only wished the heat wouldn't reach her face. She filled in the quiet with babbling and explanations and more pleasing that she hated. "I, mean, they look like rockets and-"

"What does rockets have to do anything with being a Nija?" his voice reminded her of rainy days. His was dripping with sarcasm and annoyance and irritation. Sakura held in a shudder, it felt very cold.

Sakura was about to give in and just answer with a "yeah, you're right" when Naruto's voice came tumbling through the stillness like water on a rushing river, never just stopping, never just fast enough. He wore a close smile as his feet tried to catch up with his mind. He was running, watching his kite tear gravity as if it were as mindless as taking a deep plunging breath. And in that moment she did found it tiniest ironic since that small picture carved in her mind was breathless.

She felt jealousy.

She wished she was effortless.

"Naruto, you look like an idiot," Sasuke shattered the moment so quickly that Sakura was surprised that she wasn't in fact holding the pieces in her hands.

Naruto kept on running, not minding Sasuke's remarks even though Sakura twitched a little upon them, and actually started … to laughed. Sakura was more surprise now than she was then. She even saw Sasuke's faced cloud with confusion. She wanted to burst out then too but she thought Sasuke had enough of a humiliation for now.

"Yeah, well at least I found out the point to this test," Naruto shot back. "So much for being an idiot, Sasuke."

"Test?" Sakura asked. She would have never imagined that this could be a test, something so simple and naïve. It was the perfect scam. But what in the world can be the lesson? What in Kakashi's twisted, tangled, dirty mind can flying a kite teach?

"He's lying," Sasuke quickly said, "or bluffing. This is pointless and stupid. I'm going home."

Sakura tensed under his words, her body rigid where she stood with her kite. Then the next moments came in like shots in her mind if she could actually remember that day with a sort of clarity. For her there was muteness as if the world held in its breath. The only sound she made out was the grass and the rolling and the instant before when she sucked in air. Then her heart beating, beating. His face confused as she looked down at him, her hair spilling like letters from the alphabet. Their body's tangled with the rope the kites were tied to.

It took an instant for Sakura truly understand what had happened. Naruto had began to scream triumphantly, even though Sakura couldn't comprehend entirely why he did. And not like she had the chance to find out because the moment Sasuke stood from the jolt he lost his balance, forgetting that he had his kite tide around one of his legs. He grabbed at Sakura as some kind of anchor but failed miserably because she lost her equilibrium too. They rolled down the hill and now laid with a tangled mess.

Sakura groaned. Sasuke frowned. She tried to right herself but ended falling more miserably on top of Sasuke. He tried moving from one side to the other but it felt like they were rubbing each other and he stopped. She wished she wasn't but she knew she was turning red, so red. And he was bushing slightly, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto's voice came from the spot where they had been before this disaster. He looked at them confused, his head slightly tilted to one side. "What happened, you guys?"

With one jump he was beside them, looking almost snobbish at them. He was satisfied with this.

"Shut up!"Sasuke commanded, obviously annoyed.

"Just help us," Sakura pleaded indicating their situation- as if it wasn't clear enough- to make a point.

"Okay," Naruto relented, forgetting his kite and crunching down next to them. He pulled a kunai from his pocket. And started cutting the rope. "I don't know if you guys notice but this is some strong rope."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, I think we got that."

Naruto shook his head. "We will be using this in our next training. It's, like, some special rope or something. I recognized it because I used to stumble with a few traps that required this type of rope while I was looking for food when I was a kid." Naruto seemed a little embarrass by this but continued talking. "Anyways as soon as I saw this I went to Kakashi. He was surprised that I identified this so quickly and told me I had a head start on tomorrow training."

Naruto stood up, brushing his pants, a huge grin in his face. "Not that I wanted to gloat or anything. I just wanted to let you guys know, so you wouldn't be humiliated tomorrow or anything."

Sakura started to stand up feeling a little numb and … stupid. This was so humiliating no matter what anybody said or did. Could she ever forget this day?

"Whatever, idiot," Sasuke murmured, also brushing his pants.

"I don't know," Naruto said, grabbing his kite, finding wind instantly, "you look pret-ty dumb to me." Then he took off running, his laugh hysterical.

Sasuke took some steps in Naruto's direction. "Come back here you imbecile!" then stopped and turned to Sakura, only giving his profile.

Sakura gulped. Not sure what to say or if she should apologize even though it wasn't her fault. She felt completely paralyzed. Could this day get any worse?

He most have sense her discomfort because he gave his back to her. "You were right."

She found herself asking, "What do you mean?"

"They're sort of look like rockets. When we were falling I kinda saw them."

And then he started chasing after Naruto.

She always told herself that it would be terrible day the one where she would feel her knees give in with boys' words. But she couldn't process correctly and she feared she was reading into what he said a little too obsessively. She didn't care. In that instant she was effortless.


End file.
